Momoiro no Yuki
by Alenta93
Summary: 9 April adalah hari penting bagi sepasang kembar keluarga Akashi ini. Seijuurou dan Soijirou. Apa yang mereka lakukan saat menyelinap keluar kamar di tengah malam? / "Tunggu Sei! Make a wish! Ucapkan permohonanmu dulu." / "Aku.. berharap salju turun di hari ulang tahun kita, Sou." / 桃色の雪―salju yang turun di bulan April / AkaAka / shotatwins!akashi / purezento buat Ren


**[****ch****a****ll****e****ng****e****] ****–****Momoiro ****n****o ****Yuki**

.

**黒子のバスケ**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

'**Momoiro no Yuki'**** Alenta93**

Akashi Soijirou belongs to me!

.

**Length :** 4360 words

**Pairing[s] :** AkashiXAkashi [OreshiXBokushi]

**Genre[s] : **family, brothership, maybe fluff

**Warning[s] :** shota!Akashi, twins!Akashi; Seijuurou n Soijirou (my OC)

**Summary :**

9 April adalah hari penting bagi sepasang kembar keluarga Akashi ini. Seijuurou dan Soijirou.

Apa yang mereka lakukan saat menyelinap keluar kamar di tengah malam?

Ya, hanya di hari spesial si kembar inilah, mereka berdua memiliki kesempatan untuk tidur bertiga di samping sang 'Ayah'

"Tunggu Sei! _Make a wish_! Ucapkan permohonanmu dulu."

"Aku.. berharap salju turun di hari ulang tahun kita, Sou."

桃色の雪―salju yang turun di bulan April

**.**

**Comments :**

Ini... spesial kado buat Ren.. meski benernya super duper telat orz

Benernya mau publish ini juga pas AkaAka day kmaren, tapi ternyata nggak keburu TwT

Meski telat buat dua-duanya, tapi tetep, Happy Birthday, Ren! And Happy AkaAka dday, everyone! *u*/

Please read n enjoy!

**.**

**.**

.

.

**Momoiro ****n****o ****Yuki**

―the Pinky Snow that falls in April―

.

.

4月8日、23：55

Manik _heterechrome ruby-gold_ bocah bersurai _scarlet_ itu mengerjap memaku pada jam yang teronggok di atas nakas samping ranjangnya. Usai menghela nafas seolah memantapkan diri, bocah mungil itu kemudian menyibak selimutnya cepat, segera melesat turun ranjang dan menghampiri ranjang yang terbujur berseberangan dengan ranjang miliknya.

Diantara remang lampu tidur dari atas nakas yang berdiri memisahkan kedua ranjang itu, tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan si bocah _scarlet_, di sana―di atas ranjang itu, ada bocah lain yang tengah terbuai mimpi dalam tidur malamnya. Ya, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tak ada bocah yang boleh bangun jam segini atau siluman rubah akan menerkamnya!―Ya, setidaknya itu yang tertulis dalam buku dongeng.

Bocah bermanik _ruby-gold_ itu perlahan naik ke ranjang milik saudara kembarnya yang terlelap itu. Sepasang tangan mungilnya menepuk sisian bahu kakak kembarnya. "Sei!" Bisiknya. Manik _heterochrome_ itu masih mengedar ke sekitar, takut-takut ada yang memergoki kegiatannya. "Sei, bangun!" Tangannya yang semula menepuk-nepuk itu beralih mengguncang tubuh di balik selimut itu pelan.

"Hey, Sei!" Bisiknya sedikit lebih kencang yang dijawab hanya dengan erangan―

"Mnngghh―"

―tanpa sedikitpun tergerak untuk sekedar membuka mata.

Gusar usai melihat jam beker yang nyaris menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, bocah yang duduk bersimpuh di pinggiran kasur itu―tanpa sengaja―menekan perut sang kakak seraya berbisik semakin keras. "Seijuurou, hey! Bangun!"

"Uwagghh!" Si bocah yang terlelap itu sontak terbangun dari tidurnya. Membuat si bocah _heterochrome _itu berseru 'whoops' sebelum kedua tangannya bergerak membekap mulut.

Oh, tidak, tidak.. Bocah itu belum terbangun sepenuhnya, ia hanya seketika bangkit terduduk. Sebelah tangan mungilnya mengelus perutnya yang sakit karena ditekan sedikit terlalu kencang, sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak mengusap matanya.

"Maaf, Sei~" Ujar bocah _heterochrome_ itu menelengkan kepalanya. Sepasang mata bulatnya terpaku pada sosok dengan paras serupa yang terduduk di depannya.

"Sou?" Suara serak itu terlontar bersamaan dengan kedua kelopak mata yang membungkus kepingan _crimson_ itu terbuka. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Ujarnya―berbisik―saat melihat adik kembarnya ini malah membangunkannya di tengah ia tidur.

_Ctik klik_

Sepasang manik _ruby-gold_ itu berbinar sebelum―

"Tidurlah denganku kalau―" Kalimat itu tak terselesaikan dan bahkan sang kakak lupa dengan apa yang hendak dikatakannya saat―

_Cup!_

―Ya, sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan sang adik dan mampir di pipi sang kakak selama beberapa detik.

Sepasang manik _crimson_ itu terbuka lebar, rasa kantuk yang seolah menggantung di kelopak matanya itu lenyap sudah, pandangannya tertuju pada bocah di depannya yang duduk dengan senyum lebar mengisi wajah _chubby_nya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Sei-_nii-sama_! (Selamat ulang tahun, Sei-_nii-sama_!)" Seru bocah bermanik _ruby-gold_ itu seraya mengerlingkan mata, sebelum mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah kikikan.

Sei, si bocah dengan sepasang manik _crimson _itu pun segera menoleh dan menilik jam beker di bawah lampu tidur yang menyala remang di atas nakas di samping ranjangnya. Kotak bagian yang menunjukkan tanggal pada jam beker itu telah berubah, pun dengan kotak yang menampakkan jam beserta menitnya.

4月9日、00：00

Mendengus, bocah itu langsung menarik sang adik dalam pelukan eratnya hingga mereka terguling di atas kasur. Gelak tawa pun menyeruak, mengisi keheningan malam dalam kubikel kamar si kembar. Sei kemudian meraih kepala sang adik, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan. Mengecup sisian pipi bocah _ruby-gold_ itu, Sei berbisik, "_Tanjoubi omedetou, ore no Sou_. (Selamat ulang tahun, Sou-ku.)"

Ya. Sembilan April adalah hari ulang tahun si kembar dari keluarga Akashi ini. Genap enam tahun sudah mereka hidup sebagai sepasang kembar. Akashi Seijuurou sang kakak, dan Akashi Soijirou sang adik.

Selain berbagi hari dan tanggal lahir, juga berbagi nama keluarga, mereka pun berbagi wajah yang identik dan juga helaian rambut berwarna _scarlet_ yang sama. Hanya satu yang membedakan fisik mereka. Seijuurou yang memiliki sepasang manik _crimson_ dan Soijirou yang memiliki manik _heterochrome_; kepingan _ruby_ mengisi mata kanan dan _gold_ mengisi manik mata kirinya.

.

**桃色****の****雪**

―the Pinky Snow that falls in April―

.

Jam masih menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Namun apa yang dilakukan si kembar Akashi ini bisa dibilang malah bertentangan dengan dongeng yang sering mereka dengar sebelum tidur.

"_Itu kan hanya dongeng, Sou." Sang kakak berujar meyakinkan. Mengulas senyum, sebelah tangannya terulur, meminta Soijirou untuk menyembutnya._

Dan sekarang, inilah yang mereka lakukan―

Perlahan, masih dengan setelan piyama tidur, mereka menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Tak lupa mereka sudah menata guling kemudian menutupinya dengan selimut hingga sedemikian rupa untuk menyamarkan keberadaan mereka―dengan harapan; pelayan yang datang menge_cek_ kamar dan melihatnya akan mengira mereka tengah tertidur.

―Ya, menyelinap keluar kamar. Itulah yang dilakukan si kembar di tengah malam, saat jam kuno besar di kediaman Akashi itu berdentang dua kali, menunjukkan tepat pukul dua malam.

Tanpa alas kaki, Seijuurou dan Soijirou berjalan di atas karpet yang mengisi sebagian besar lantai koridor lantai dua. Langit malam menghiasi deretan jendela tinggi tanpa korden yang terkunci rapat yang menjadi satu-satunya penghubung koridor dengan luar rumah.

"Sssstt~" Desis mereka bersamaan dengan jari telunjuk yang ditempelkan tepat di depan bibir saat melewati pintu kayu kamar sang Tuan Besar.

Masih dengan tangan yang bertautan, mereka pun beralih menuruni tangga usai berbelok di ujung koridor. Mereka tak bisa menyalahkan rumah mereka yang merupakan sebuah _mansion_ besar. Membuat mereka harus berjalan jauh dengan melewati beberapa koridor hanya untuk mencapai salah satu ruangan di lantai satu. Karpet tebal yang mengisi lantai yang mereka tapaki itu cukup menghindarkan keduanya dari dinginnya malam.

Dua pasang langkah kecil itu terus bergesekan dengan karpet, hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan sepasang pintu kayu yang cukup tinggi―tempat yang mereka tuju.

Usai saling melempar pandang, perlahan kedua tangan mungil itu meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Sepelan mungkin hingga tak berderit dan menimbulkan suara. Seijuurou bergerak masuk mengikuti sang adik sebelum mereka menutup kembali pintu itu perlahan.

Tak seperti ruangan lainnya, lampu utama ruangan itu tetap menyala sekalipun ruangan itu kosong dan tidak dipakai. Ruangan itu cukup besar, namun lengang. Dinding kaca yang tertutup korden membentang di salah satu sisi dinding yang berseberangan dengan pintu. Sementara dua sisi dinding lain yang berdekatan dengan pintu, diisi dengan lemari-lemari tinggi yang memuat ratusan buku. Di sudut deretan rak itu juga terdapat beberapa buah kursi dan meja.

Ya, bisa dibilang ini adalah ruang baca. Atau kalau kau bertanya-tanya apa _mansion_ sebesar ini memiliki perpustakaan pribadi atau tidak, mungkin ruangan ini lah perpustakaan pribadi yang kau cari-cari itu.

Oh, tak lupa, di sisi dinding di sudut yang lain, terdapat semacam altar kecil terbuat dari kayu berplitur yang memajang foto seorang wanita cantik dengan surai _scarlet_ panjang yang menjuntai hingga balik punggung. Juga foto seorang pria bersurai _scarlet_ yang disisir rapi dan berwajah tegas. Ya, tempat peristirahatan mendiang Tuan dan Nyonya Besar Akashi. Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori, Ayah dan Ibu dari si kembar. Altar itu juga menyimpan dua buah guci mungil yang masing-masing menyimpan sebagain dari abu sang Ayah juga Ibu.

Kemudian, yang mengisi tengah ruangan luas itu; sebuah _grand piano_ berdiri menempati sisian kosong yang tak jauh dari dinding kaca. Piano itu, meski sudah berumur, namun tetap tampak elegan dengan warna hitamnya yang mengkilat tanpa debu. Menandakan bahwa ruangan 'penting' itu tak pernah luput dari tangan para pelayan yang membereskannya setiap harinya.

Melompat riang, Seijuurou dan Soijirou berlari kecil menghampiri altar kecil di sudut ruangan. Kedua pasang mata bulat itu menatap foto sang Ayah dan Ibu dengan pandangan teduh. Mereka mengatupkan kedua tangan, kemudian menutup mata dan memanjatkan doa selama beberapa saat.

"_Otou-sama_, _Okaa-sama_. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku dan Sou yang keenam." Seijuurou memulai dengan suara kalemnya.

"Benar! Hari ini hari ulang tahun kami, _Otou-sama_, _Okaa-sama_.." Disusul dengan suara riang milik Soijirou. "_Nee nee, Okaa-sama_, aku yang membangunkan Sei-_nii-sama_ dan mengajaknya mengunjungi _Otou-sama _dan _Okaa-sama_ kemari lhoo~ hhihihi."

Kekehan riang Soijirou disambut dengan senyuman dan uluran tangan Seijuurou yang mengusap kepala sang adik lembut.

"Ah! Sei-_nii-sama_, aku ada hadiah khusus untukmu!"

Dan tanpa persetujuan Seijuurou, Soijirou sudah menggapai lengan sang kakak dan menariknya menuju _grand piano_ di tengah ruangan. Melompat naik ke kursi, Soijirou menelengkan kepala seraya menepuk sisian kursi kosong tepat di sampingnya, meminta Seijuurou turut duduk di sana.

Membuka penutup _tuts_, Soijirou melakukan sedikit peregangan tangan. Jemari mungilnya kemudian bergerak menekan salah satu _tuts_.

_TING!_

"Hwa!/Oy!" Keduanya terkejut dengan suara yang ditimbulkan oleh _tuts_ itu, sebelum membekap mulut masing-masing.

"Sou, kita bisa membangunkan para pelayan." Bisik Seijuurou, sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Soijirou yang hendak kembali menekan-nekan _tuts_.

"Tidak akan, Sei." Balas Soijirou kalem, dengan suara berbisik tentunya. "Dengarkan, Sei, ini kado dariku untukmu." Senyumnya seraya melepaskan tangan sang kakak dan mulai menarikan jemari kecilnya.

| . . . 5 5 | 6 . 5 1 | 7 . . 5 5 |

"_Happy birth day Sei*, Happy_

| 6 . 5 2 | 1 . . 5 5 | 5 . 3 1 1 |

_birth day Sei. Happy birth day happy_

| 1 . 6 4 4 | 3 . 1 2 | 1 . . 。|

_birth day, my precious Seijuurou.._"

(*Sei: Disini Sou melafalkan Sei bukan 'Sei' melainkan memotongnya sesuai dengan silabel dalam _hiragana _(せい), menjadi 'Se-i'. Untuk 'Seijuurou' menjadi 'Se-i-juu-rou' karena disesuaikan dengan nada *plakkk* Nah, silahkan di'pas'kan sendiri nadanya yaa~)

Lantunan piano diiringi dengan suara ceria Soijirou yang semula mengisi ruangan 'penting' keluarga Akashi itu pun berakhir seiring dengan tepuk tangan yang Seijuurou berikan untuk adiknya. "Kau mempelajarinya saat kelas piano, Sou?"

Dan anggukan mantap Soijirou berikan sebagai jawaban. Bibir tipis itu tak henti mengulas senyum hingga sang kakak kembali menepuk kepalanya sayang.

"_Arigatou, _Sou~ Permainanmu bagus." Puji sang kakak. Sesaat, mereka pun terkekeh pelan. "Nah, sekarang giliranku." Seijuurou menegakkan punggungnya, mengambil alih piano sementara Soijirou menarik dan menumpu kedua tangannya dalam pangkuan.

Jari mungil Seijuurou kini berganti menyumbang sebuah lagu berikut dengan suara lembutnya.

"_Happy birthday Sou*,_

_Happy birthday, Sou,_

_Happy birthday my Soijirou,_

_Happy birthday to you._"

(*Sou: Masih seperti pelafalan Sei, Sou dilafalkan dengan 'So-u' dan 'Soijirou' dengan 'Soi-ji-rou' agar sesuai dengan nada *plakplaaaakk*)

"Hwaaahh~ _Arigatou_, Sei_-nii-sama_!" Soijirou memekik riang sebelum menghambur ke pelukan Seijuurou erat. Seijuurou pun kembali mengusap belakang kepala sang adik lembut. Senyuman manis tak pernah lepas mengukir wajah sang kakak.

"Ah, Sei, kau ingat kunci G?" Mendadak Soijirou melepas pelukannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, kembali menghadap piano. Sepasang manik _ruby-gold_ itu menatap _tuts_ yang berjajar rapi di depannya dengan intens. Kedua kakinya yang menggantung di gerak-gerakkan sembari mencari jawaban.

Seijuurou mendekat. Dengan raut berpikir, Seijuurou meletakkan kelima jari kirinya di atas _tuts_. Kelingking, telunjuk dan ibu jari mungilnya masing-masing menekan not _fa-la-do_ secara bersamaan. "Seperti ini?" Sebelah alis Seijuurou terangkat. Ia ragu.

"Eh? Bukankah itu kunci F?" Soijirou turut menekankan jemari kirinya sama seperti Seijuurou.

"Ah benar juga." Seijuurou mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan. "Lalu Sou, yang ini kunci C kan?" Seijuurou memindah posisi jemarinya.

Soijirou turut memindah jemarinya menekan _do-mi-sol_, sama seperti Seijuurou. "Ya, itu kunci C." Ujarnya.

Belum sempat mereka menemukan jawabannya, jam kuno tua yang disimpan di dekat tangga utama di ruang tengah lantai satu kembali bendentang. Kali ini berdentang sebanyak tiga kali yang menunjukkan sudah pukul tiga dini hari.

Baik Soijirou maupun Seijuurou juga segera melompat turun dari kursi. Saat Soijirou memberi salam pada mendiang kedua orang tua mereka, Seijuurou bergerak menutup penutup _tuts_ piano dan menepuk kursi yang tadi didudukinya dengan si adik. Mereka pun segera berhambur ke pintu. Membukanya pelan, Soijirou melongokkan kepala dan mengedarkan manik _heterochrome_nya menyapu sekitar. Saat tak menangkap kehadiran seorangpun di sana, dengan tangan yang bertautan, mereka menyelinap keluar dan segera berlari menaiki tangga usai memastikan pintu besar perpustakaan pribadi itu kembali tertutup.

Seolah tengah dikejar―entah oleh siapa, mereka sampai di lantai dua dengan nafas memburu. Masih ada satu misi yang mereka emban; mereka harus ke kamar sang Ayah. Ya, hanya di hari spesial si kembar inilah, mereka berdua memiliki kesempatan untuk tidur bertiga di samping sang 'Ayah'. Masih berjalan mengendap, mereka hendak berbelok menuju kamar sang kepala keluarga Akashi saat terdengar suara derit pintu yang dibuka. Sontak langkah mereka terhenti sebelum bergerak mundur dan segera berbalik menempelkan punggung masing-masing di dinding dengan sebelah tangan membekap masing-masing mulut mereka.

Nafas keduanya kini kian memburu. Tanpa izin, otak Soijirou mengingatkannya pada dongeng akan siluman rubah yang akan menangkap dan memakan anak-anak yang masih belum tidur di jam lewat tengah malam. Genggaman tangan mungil Soijirou mengerat, keringat mulai menyapa permukaan kulitnya.

"Tenanglah, Sou, tidak akan ada siluman rubah―"

"RAAAWRR!"

Jantung keduanya seakan berhenti berdetak saat suara itu menyambangi gendang telinga mereka dan seketika dua tubuh mungil itu melayang. Tak lama, barulah suara jeritan menggema, mengisi seluruh penjuru _mansion_. Dan kemudian suara itu kembali lenyap seolah ditelan keheningan malam.

.

**桃色****の****雪**

―the Pinky Snow that falls in April―

.

"Selamat pagi, hey jagoan."

Sapaan dengan suara berat itu menyusupi telinga si kembar bersamaan dengan sebuah kecupan hangat yang bergantian mendarat di kening Seijuurou dan Soijirou yang masih terlelap di balik selimut tebal.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Otou-sama_~" Sapa Soijirou, masih bergelung di balik selimut tanpa membuka mata. "Hey, Sou, bangun sayang." Telapak tangan besar yang mengusap kepala bocah mungil itu seolah menjadi pengantar tidur yang bahkan semakin membuat Soijirou ingin kembali menikmati tidurnya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu._" Sapa suara yang lain. "_Ne, Otou-sama_, _Otou-sama_ mengagetkan kami dini hari tadi." Bocah itu masih mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hhahaha! Raungan siluman rubah mengagetkanmu kah, Sei, hmm?" Sebelah tangan yang lain beralih mengusap surai _scarlet_ milik Seijuurou. "Sei bilang pada Ayah, Sei tak percaya dongeng, tapi tadi teriakanmu yang paling keras lhoo."

"Sei-_nii-sama_ sebenarnya percaya dongeng melebihi siapapun,_ Otou-sama_! Hhihihi." Bocah yang baru saja bangkit duduk itu pun membuat gestur 'melebihi siapapun di dunia' dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, sebelum ia terkikik geli.

"Sou!"

Protes dari Seijuurou malah disambut dengan tawa sang Ayah.

Usai tertawa lepas bersama dengan kedua jagoannya, Akashi Mitsuhiro berdeham, membuat kedua putranya terdiam kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya. "Nah, Seijuurou, Soijirou, putra kebanggaan Ayah. Meski bukan orang pertama―tentu Ayah tahu masing-masing dari kalian sudah saling menjadi 'orang pertama' itu, benar?" Mitsuhiro menuding hidung masing-masing jagoannya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Tapi Ayah ingin tetap mengucapkannya pada kalian. Sebagai Ayah... juga sebagai Paman kalian. Tentu saja."

Akashi Mitsuhiro adalah pria muda akhir dua puluhan, yang merupakan adik satu-satunya dari Akashi Masaomi―Ayah kandung si kembar. Sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa sang kakak tepat tiga bulan sebelum kedua jagoannya ini lahir, Mitsuhiro diangkat menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga Akashi, menggantikan Masaomi. Selain itu, Mitsuhiro juga ikut menjaga sang kakak ipar, Akashi Shiori―Ibu dari si kembar―saat wanita itu masih mengandung.

Pada saat itu, Shiori hanya sempat merawat si kembar selama dua tahun, sebelum meninggal karena sakit. Ya, kondisi tubuh Shiori yang lemah, membuatnya tak mampu untuk terus merawat kedua anaknya. Pada akhirnya, Mitsuhiro mengambil alih semuanya. Ia memutuskan untuk membesarkan serta menganggap dua ponakan kecilnya ini seperti anaknya sendiri. Lagipula, semasa hidup, Shiori sendiri juga membiasakan bayi si kembar dengan panggilan _Otou-sama_ untuk memanggil Mitsuhiro.

"Nah, Selamat ulang tahun, dua jagoanku yang hebat ini.." Mengubah gaya bicaranya sebagai 'Mitsuhiro'―sang Paman dan bukan sebagai Ayah, pria tinggi itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengacak surai _scarlet_ ponakannya. "Aku senang, bahkan kalian sudah memberi salam pada mendiang Masa-_nii-sama_ juga Shiori_-neesan _lebih dulu." Sebuah senyuman terukir menghiasi wajah tampan sang kepala keluarga Akashi itu.

"Eh? Hiro-_otou-sama_ tahu kami sudah menemui _Okaa-sama_ dan _Otou-sama_?" Soijirou menelengkan kepala dengan manik _hererochrome_ yang menatap sang Ayah.

"Tentu saja _Otou-sama_ tahu kan, Sou. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang perlu kau tanyakan." Seijuurou menghela nafas kecil menanggapi.

"Hey hey," Lerai Mitsuhiro, menghentikan perdebatan kecil itu, seraya mengulurkan tangan mengusap kepala Seijuurou dan Soijirou―sekali lagi. Mitsuhiro kemudian menarik kedua ponakannya dalam dekapan. "Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou." Ujarnya, tatapan lembutnya beradu dengan sepasang manik _crimson_ Seijuurou yang mendongakkan kepala sebelum mengecup puncak kepala sang anak sulung. Pandangan itu kemudian beralih menatap manik _heterocrhome_ milik si bungsu, "Selamat ulang tahun, Soijirou." Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di puncak kepala Soijirou.

Tanpa Mitsuhiro duga, baik Seijuurou maupun Soijirou bergerak menumpu tubuh mereka pada kedua lutut kemudian mengecup sisian pipi sang Ayah. "Terima kasih, _Otou-sama_!" Seru mereka bersamaan sebelum berakhir dengan pelukan hangat keduanya.

.

.

Jauh di balik pintu kamar sang Tuan Besar yang kembali ditutup dari luar, Tanaka Keita―sang kepala _butler_ mengulas senyum dan memutuskan untuk sedikit menunda sarapan pagi karena tak ingin mengganggu _moment_ Ayah-anak milik Tuan Besar dan dua Tuan Muda mungilnya.

.

**桃色****の****雪**

―the Pinky Snow that falls in April―

.

"_Moushiwake gozaimasen.._ Tuan Mitsuhiro mendadak mendapat telepon penting dan tidak bisa sarapan bersama Tuan Muda berdua." Tanaka terlihat membungkukkan badan, menjawab pertanyaan sang Tuan Muda yang kini mengambil duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

"Sou, kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana Hiro-_otou-sama_ saja." Celetuk Seijuurou saat manik _crimson_nya menangkap wajah adik kembarnya yang memberengut.

"Aku tahu Hiro-_otou-sama_ sibuk masalah pekerjaan. Tapi kaaaaann~~" Soijirou menumpukan dagunya di meja makan, manik _heterochrome_nya memandang tanpa minat pada sang kakak yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Itu semua Hiro-_otou-sama_ lakukan untuk kita―"

"Ah, maaf menginterupsi. Permisi, Tuan Muda." Seorang _chef_ menghampiri meja makan dan meletakkan nampan berisi _cake_ ukuran sedang dengan _topping_ parutan coklat dan buah _strawberry_ segar kesukaan si kembar. Enam buah lilin kecil yang menyala turut meramaikan sederetan tulisan di atas sebuah coklat blok mini; "誕生日おめでとう、お父様の征十郎と政治郎！(Selamat Ulang Tahun, Seijuurou dan Soijirou jagoan Ayah!)"

Menggantikan _chef_ yang mundur dan berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang kursi Soijirou, Tanaka mengambil posisi di dekat Seijuurou. "Silahkan tiup lilinnya, Tuan Muda berdua." Ujar Tanaka mengomando.

Seijuurou sudah mengambil nafas dan memanyunkan bibir, bersiap meniup lilin saat lengkingan Soijirou menghampiri pendengarannya. "Tunggu Sei! _Make a wish_! Ucapkan permohonanmu dulu."

"Ha?" Seijuurou menautkan alisnya. Ya, jika Soijirou tipe ceria dan terkesan kekanakan, Seijuurou adalah tipe yang logis dengan kepribadiannya yang terlihat lebih tenang. Seijuurou pun turut memejamkan mata dan menyebutkan sebuah permohonan saat manik _crimson_nya meng_capture_ sang adik melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak lama, si kembar kembali membuka mata. Dan―

_Fuuuhh_

―keenam lilin itu mati saat keduanya meniupnya bersamaan usai Soijirou mengomando dengan berteriak, "_Se... no_!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Muda Seijuurou, Tuan Muda Soijirou." Tersenyum lebar, Tanaka mengucapkan selamat seraya bertepuk tangan.

Seiring dengan Tanaka yang menghampiri Seijuurou, sang _chef_ memungut dan menyisihkan lilin-lilin di atas _cake_. Ia kemudiann memotong _cake_ dan mengangsurkannya pada masing-masing Tuan Mudanya.

"Tuan Mitsuhiro sendiri yang meminta para pelayan untuk menghias _cake_nya tadi pagi saat Tuan Muda berdua masih tidur." Tanaka menjelaskan seraya menghampiri Tuan Muda mungilnya. "Permisi, Tuan Muda Seijuurou." Ia kemudian mengangsurkan selembar kartu pos. Usai Seijuurou menerimanya, Tanaka beralih menghampiri Soijirou dan memberikan selembar kartu pos yang sama. "Ini untuk Tuan Muda Soijirou."

Baik Seijuurou maupun Soijirou, keduanya sama-sama menilik kartu pos itu. Sebuah foto yang memuat tiga orang yang tengah berbaring di balik selimut itu mengisi halaman depan kartu pos. Seorang pria dalam foto itu tersenyum lebar, dengan dua bocah yang masih terlelap tengah memeluknya.

"Hiro-_otou-sama_ benar-benar..." Dengus Seijuurou, sudah tahu kalau Ayahnya satu itu pasti memotret dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Soijirou terkikik kecil sebelum mengecup foto itu. Menelengkan kepala, Seijuurou membalik kartu posnya.

_Ini tahun ketiga kita tidur bertiga seperti ini, benar?_

_Kuharap tahun ini pun aku bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk kalian._

_Aku sayang kalian, jagoanku._

―_Hiro._

Sepasang manik _crimson_ Seijuurou melebar sejenak saat membaca tulisan tangan khas Mitsuhiro. Tatapan itu kemudian berubah sendu. _Aku menyayangimu, Hiro-_otou-sama. Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, _aku merindukan kalian._

"_Nee, nee,_ Sei. Kau memohon apa tadi?" Tanya Soijirou, pipi _chubby_nya masih sibuk menyimpan _cake_ yang tengah dikunyahnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Seijuurou kemudian menyuap potongan _strawberry_ dalam mulutnya.

"Aku merindukan _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_." Cengir Soijirou, menampakkan sederetan gigi putihnya. "Kurasa itu bukan permohonan. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukan mereka, Sei."

Meletakkan garpu di sisian piring, Seijuurou tahu, meski tersenyum, kilatan manik _heterochrome_ Soijirou menyimpan kerinduan yang dalam. Seijuurou kemudian mengulas senyum tipis, manik _crimson_nya menatap teduh sang adik. "Aku.. berharap salju turun di hari ulang tahun kita, Sou."

.

**桃色****の****雪**

―the Pinky Snow that falls in April―

.

Si kembar kini tengah duduk di jok belakang mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membawa mereka ke taman kota―sesuai dengan permintaan Soijirou. Ya, lagi-lagi, tanpa persetujuan sang kakak, Soijirou meminta Tanaka untuk mengantarnya ke taman kota dan langsung menarik Seijuurou usai mereka menghabiskan potongan _cake_ pagi tadi.

"Sou! Untuk apa kita ke taman kota? Bukankah kita ada kelas bahasa asing di rumah?" Seijuurou menuntut sang adik yang terkesan semena-mena.

"Tanaka-_jiisan_ sudah menghubungi Saaya-_sensei_ untuk mengganti kelasnya menjadi besok, _ne_, Tanaka-_jiisan_?" Soijirou meminta persetujuan sang kepala _Butler_ yang duduk di balik kemudi.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda Seijuurou, tapi saya juga sudah menghubungi Tuan Besar."

Menghela nafas jengah, Seijuurou melempar punggungnya bersandar, pandangannya menembus kaca mobil, menyapu hiruk pikuk orang-orang di luar sana. Sementara Soijirou tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau akan menyukainya, Sei-_nii-sama_!" Serunya ceria.

.

.

Sepertinya hari ini Seijuurou akan kelelahan berlari. Kedua kaki mungilnya masih mengikuti langkah cepat Soijirou yang―sepertinya―kelebihan energi, semakin meninggalkan Tanaka yang turut berjalan mengikuti. Ya, adik kembarnya itu selalu saja enerjik setiap harinya.

Samar-samar, Seijuurou mendengar gumaman dari bocah yang menarik lengannya. _"Kumohon, semoga angin bertiup sedikit kencang. Sedikiiiitt saja.."_ Menelengkan kepala, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa sementara pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya. _Kenapa?_

"Nah!" Soijirou melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Ia merentangkan tangan dan menengadahkan kepala. Manik _heterochrome_nya menyapu langit biru di atas sana. "Sei, lihat!" Ia menoleh sang kakak sejenak sebelum kembali mendongak.

Semilir angin dingin menyapa kulit putih mereka di balik kemeja lengan panjang yang mereka kenakan. Perlahan, angin berhembus sedikit kencang, menggerakkan ranting-ranting pohon sakura di sekitar mereka. Gesekan ranting-ranting itu membuat beberapa helaian _pink_ bunga sakura berjatuhan. Dan helaian _pink_ itu semakin banyak yang mengambang di udara seiring dengan hembusan angin, sebelum akhirnya jatuh menyapa permukaan tanah.

"_Momoiro no yuki da_! (Ah, _pinky snow_!)" Seru Soijirou. "Sei, lihat! Permohonanmu terkabul." Kekehan mengiringi tubuh mungil Soijirou yang berputar-putar dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou mengulurkan sebelah tangan, sehelai kelopak bunga sakura jatuh mengisi telapak tangan kosongnya. Ia kemudian turut mendongakkan kepalanya. Sepasang manik _crimson_ cerahnya menyapu langit biru cerah dengan serpihan warna _pink_ dari pohon-pohon sakura yang berbunga di sekitarnya. "_Sou ne, momoiro no yuki_. (Ya, benar. _Pinky snow_.)" Gumamnya.

Menundukkan badan kembali menatap tangannya yang menggenggam kelopak bunga sakura itu, Seijuurou kemudian berhambur dan memeluk sang adik erat.

Mata bulat Soijirou mengerjap-ngerjap bingung saat sang kakak tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Kenapa―Sei?"

Sejurus kemudian, Seijuurou menangkup sisian kepala Soijirou. Manik _crimson_nya menatap manik _ruby-gold_ tepat di hadapannya. "_Momoiro no yuki.. Arigatou, _Sou~ (Terima kasih untuk _pinky snow_nya, Sou~)" Senyumnya.

Tersenyum, Soijirou semakin mendekat, menempelkan kening mereka. "Tak ada permohonan yang tidak terkabul, Sei." Bisiknya, sebelum keduanya terkekeh bersama usai Seijuurou menyetujui kalimat adiknya dan menjawab―

"Ya."

"Tuan Muda Seijuurou, Tuan Muda Soijirou."

Panggilan itu membuat keduanya serempak menoleh, mengarahkan manik mata mereka menatap objek yang sama, sang kepala _Butler_.

"Saya ada hadiah untuk Tuan Muda berdua." Tanaka menarik kedua tangannya dari balik punggung. Sebuah _ice cream cone_ mengisi masing-masing tangannya.

"Yeaaaayy!" Seru si kembar riang sebelum berhambur menghampiri sang _butler_.

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut, menyamakan tinggi dengan kedua Tuan Muda mungilnya. "_Hai_." Tanaka mengangsurkannya satu per satu.

Tanpa ragu, Soijirou langsung menjulurkan lidah dan menjilatnya sebelum memejamkan mata dan berseru, "_Ummmmaaaaaaiii!_ (Enaaaaakk!)"

Tersenyum, Tanaka menyeka sudut bibir Soijirou, membersihkan noda _ice cream_ yang belepotan. Manik _onyx _Tanaka beralih pada Seijuurou menganggurkan _ice cream_ di tangannya. "Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"_Ne_, Tanaka-_jiichan_.. Tidak apa-apa kah memakan _ice cream_ kalau tidak di musim panas?"

"Eh?" Tanaka kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Bukan masalah besar, Tuan Muda. Saya juga membelinya di _konbini_ dekat pintu masuk taman.. Ini, hanya hadiah kecil yang bisa saya berikan untuk Tuan Muda Seijuurou."

Seijuurou menggeleng. Tersenyum, Seijuurou berujar, "Terima kasih, _Jiichan_~" Meski hanya _ice cream_, bagi Seijuurou, ini bukanlah hadiah kecil.

Belum sempat Seijuurou menikmati jilatan pertamanya, lengkingan Soijirou kembali mengusik telinganya. "Seeeeii, kalau kau tak segera menghabiskannya, dia leleh lhooo~"

Seolah tersadar, Seijuurou memaku pandangan pada _ice cream_ di tangannya. "Hwa! Benar!" Ia pun segera menjulurkan lidahnya. Di saat bersamaan, Soijirou juga turut menjilat _ice cream_ milik Seijuurou dari sisi yang lain, yang semakin mengundang tawa dari sang kepala _Butler_ keluarga Akashi itu.

"Kubantu sebelum dia leleh ya, Sei~"

Soijirou menawarkan bantuan. Ia sudah siap kembali menjilat saat Seijuurou mendorong bahunya. "Tidak mau!" Tukas Seijuurou lantas membalikkan badan, memunggungi Soijirou. "Ini milikku. Sou habiskan punyamu sendiri."

.

**桃色****の****雪**

―the Pinky Snow that falls in April―

.

Tanaka Keita, sang Kepala _Butler_ keluarga Akashi itu cukup tahu dengan kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan masing-masing Tuan Mudanya. Sadarkah kalian akan maksud di balik permohonan yang Soijirou ucapkan?

"_Aku merindukan _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_. Kurasa itu bukan permohonan. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukan mereka, Sei."_

Si bungsu ini mengatakan 'merindukan kedua orang tua' di balik permohonannya; "_Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama."

Juga, tahukah kalian makna di balik permohonan Seijuurou?

"_Aku.. berharap salju turun di hari ulang tahun kita, Sou."_

Tanpa mengucapkannya pun, Tanaka tahu, Seijuurou memiliki permohonan yang sama dengan Soijirou. Namun, Seijuurou lebih memilih untuk mengatakan, _"Aku.. berharap salju turun di hari ulang tahun kita, Sou."_ karena Seijuurou tahu, permohonan mereka itu tidak akan terkabul. Ya, salju tidak akan turun di bulan April! Sama seperti permohonan; "_Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama." yang menurut otak logis Seijuurou takkan pernah terwujud karena beliau berdua memang sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh, ke tempat yang tak mungkin dapat mereka hampiri.

Dan Tanaka tak dapat berhenti memamerkan senyum kala Soijirou menunjukkan bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan dalih _pinky snow_nya. Tanaka cukup tahu, bahwa Soijirou hanya ingin mengabulkan permohonan sang kakak.

.

**桃色****の****雪**

―the Pinky Snow that falls in April―

.

Saat si kembar masih sibuk menghabiskan _ice cream_, butiran putih seringan kapas itu jatuh perlahan dan mengambang di udara, disusul dengan butiran-butiran putih yang lain.

"Tuan Muda." Tanaka memanggil, menarik perhatian dua bocah mungil itu. "Lihat~" Manik _onyx_ di balik kacamatanyamelirik ke langit seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke atas. Sontak, si kembar turut mengalihkan pandangan sesuai instruksi sang _butler_.

"_Yuki_? (Salju?)" Seijuurou bergumam, masih dengan tatapan '_Bagaimana mungkin turun salju? Ini musim semi._'

"_Hwaaaahh, honmono no yuki da_! (Hwaaaahh, salju yang sebenarnya!)" Seru Soijirou yang kembali menengadahkan tangannya, menyambut salju di bulan April itu.

"Ini jarang sekali terjadi, Tuan Muda Seijuurou." Tanaka ambil suara menjelaskan, membuat bocah itu menatapnya. "Lima tahun lalu, salju juga turun di musim semi, persis seperti sekarang."

Seolah salju yang benar-benar turun itu menjawab permohonannya, Seijuurou tersenyum dengan penjelasan sang _butler_. "Terima kasih, Tanaka-_jiichan_~" Ucapnya.

.

**桃色****の****雪**

―the Pinky Snow that falls in April―

.

**F****i****N**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

_Hai_! Ini kontribusi pertama buat OTP baru saya.. *u*/

Yep, saya suka AkaAka dan baru ini akhirnya keturutan bisa bikin FanFicnya.

Ini juga b'day FanFic buat adek terkecilku di #MasoFamz hwkwkwkwk maaf telatnya pake' banget.. Cz ka'infi udah nyanyi buat Ren di VoiceNote, kembaranku si Ryuu juga udah bikinin mini video, akhirnya kuputusin buat bikin ini buat Ren hhihihi

Ren, _tanjoubi omedetou_! *o*/

_Subete no negai o kanau you ni_.. */\\*

Moga suka ama AkaAka ini yaa.. mengingat akhir-akhir ini kita pada melancong dari _main_ OTP dan kepincut ama relation _Oreshi_ n _Bokushi_ hhahahaha

.

_Hai_, nggak lupa makasih banyak buat kalian yang nemu dan bersedia mampir buat baca yaa :*

_I really need your comment guys_.. Adakah yang bersedia kasih masukan, komen, kritik, saran tentang FanFic ini di kolom review?

Yep, skali lagi, sankyuuuu...

.

Ohya, soal salju yang turun di bulan April itu beneran lhoo.. Aku baru dengar kabar dari temen kalau daerah Kantou (memuat Tokyo, Yokohama dan sekitarnya) sempet turun salju di awal April kemarin.. Selain ituu, kayak kata Tanaka-_jiichan_, tahun 2010 lalu, salju juga turun di bulan April :D *sekilas info hhaha*

_Hai_, Natha _deshita_! :3


End file.
